<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Blast From the Future/Secrets From The Past by Ben10ultimatealienfan77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521690">A Blast From the Future/Secrets From The Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben10ultimatealienfan77/pseuds/Ben10ultimatealienfan77'>Ben10ultimatealienfan77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Future, M/M, Past, Revelations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben10ultimatealienfan77/pseuds/Ben10ultimatealienfan77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April never questioned who she was or what would happen in the future or that her choices affected the future. All that would change when a mysterious visitor from the future comes and request the help of our favorite heroes in a half shell, and she also comes in search of her mother, and father's past selves. Many answers from the past as well as the future are revealed and the turtles know that they must help this visitor and save the future from destruction. Rocksteady begins to question his role as a criminal and wonders what is truly right or wrong but also what can he do to have his inner light truly shine and his darkness fade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>April O'Neil/Rocksteady, Donatello &amp; Leatherhead (TMNT), Traximus/Mozar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Stranger appears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks for reading this story it means alot. also I got this idea when I was in my creative writing class and here you go also I am caught up with online classes and chapters may take a while to upload in between sorry for the in covenience. again thanks for giving this story a read and tell me what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a clear Spring night in NYC and all was peaceful both above and below the surface. In the sewers lived the TMNT and their master Splinter who has told them about his past life as Hamato Yoshi but he kept one thing secret a son named Hamato Iwata it had been almost 15 years since he's seen young Iwata he disappeared at the same time he mutated along with the turtles. Splinter thought young Iwata dead and built a shrine in his memory but never told the turtles about this shrine or his lost son. Soon he would have to reveal everything about this part of his past, and tell the turtles about their lost brother Iwata. Rocksteady never questioned his role as a criminal but he starts to question what's right, and wrong he wanted to find away to let his inner light shine and show that he deep down he has a heart of gold and he needed away for his inner light to shine.</p><p> </p><p>     A bright green light filled the alleyway by the Empire state building and a mysterious woman stepped out from the light and she gazed at the small device on her wrist, which read May 21st 1987 she smiled and then her wrist com began to ring. "this is resistance headquarters come in. did the test prove successful if so then you know your mission young Hamato," a mechanical voice spoke as Veronica hit the button, and answered "Yes Professors the device is fully functional and now I will locate the four heroes and bring them back with so that way our future can be saved and my father's dreams of peace can finally be a reality. at last we won't live in hopelessness and despair anyway agent V over and out. So this is NYC 26 years ago it was beautiful and definitely better than NYC of my time, and the world as a whole, but before I locate the targets I wish to pay a visit to the past selves of my father and mother, and bring them with me as well."</p><p> </p><p>     Morning came and April arose bright and early she stepped to the window of her apartment and when she gazed up at the Empire state building she noticed a mysterious woman standing atop the tower and when the figure spotted her April jumped back and closed the curtains. Frantically she grabbed her turtle com and called up the turtles. In the lair the turtles were practicing their ninjitsu skills when all of the sudden April's com went off and Donatello answered "April what's the problem?" April replied worriedly "I saw this strange woman on top of the Empire state building and she took off when I spotted her it might have been that Karai girl you told me about. Whatever the case I think she's after me please find out who she is and what she wants with me." Donatello promised that they would get to the bottom of this and he told Leonardo about it and the turtles were ready to leap into action. As they were leaving they saw Splinter looking at an old photo of a small boy and Mikey wanted to ask but Leo gave him the we're better off not knowing face and they headed off to find the mysterious figure that for some reason was targeting April. </p><p> </p><p>      Rocksteady was taking a walk through Central Park when he spotted the same figure in the trees she looked to him and took off and he started off after her shouting "Hey! come back I ain't gonna hurt you I just want to talk and I want to know who you are and where you came from so please stop running and let me talk to you." He chased her through the park and eventually he lost her but then he spotted her jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper and he took off down the road after her and he bumped into the turtles along the way. When he approached them they grabbed their weapons, and Raphael spoke "Hey horn head are you the one that's been spying on April and are Krang, and Shredder behind this!" Rocksteady dropped his weapons and the turtles stood down. they allowed him to speak and he answered "I would never spy on April, and by the way that strange figure was spying on me five minutes ago so now I'm after her as well, I got an Idea how about we go after her together and once we find her and get her to tell us what's going on." Raph hated the idea but Leonardo agreed and Raph knew that he couldn't argue with mister fearless leader. </p><p> </p><p>       Together the five mutants chased her all around the city before she disappeared down the sewers and they followed suit chasing her through the sewers until she arrived at the lair where Splinter was hanging out with April, Casey, and Irma. She burst through the door and fell to her knees in front of Splinter. At that moment the turtles, and Rocksteady arrived and gasped as she fell to the ground in front of master Splinter then what she said next shocked everyone in the room even Splinter "I bow down to your knowledge and wisdom, and your superior ninjitsu skills Sensei Splinter. Please I mean you no harm grandfather." Everyone froze in shock for this stranger was calling master Splinter grandfather and they didn't now who she was but one thing was clear she was not from this time period and they wanted answers from this stranger.</p><p> </p><p>       "please forgive me for my intrusion I only came here to seek your help and to find my parents." the stranger explained as she removed the mask from her face and the scarf of her head. when she did this she had beautiful ginger locks, a red head band on her head, and her face was not that of a human but a rhinoceros, her eyes her clouded and she also had a badge with a rhino's head on her chest and they stepped back in shock. "I am Veronica, Hamato Veronica I come from the future because I need your help. You see my world has been taken over by Krang and Shredder right now our only hope is my father's resistance called The Hamato resistance and we fight for justice, good, and peace. My Father dreams of peace and prosperity but it can only happen with your help so I beg of you come to the future with me and help me save my time from Krang, and Shredder so that peace may reign once more. As for my parents well you see April is my mother, and Rocksteady is my father he leads the resistance and reminds us of what we are fighting for each and everyday a world where peace and prosperity reign over all."</p><p> </p><p>      The turtles were shocked as were April, and Rocksteady for standing right in front of them was their daughter from the future. April couldn't believe that out all the potential men that she could marry it would be none other than Rocksteady himself. she looked to him and wondered what would make them fall in love to which Veronica replied that she would see and that only time will tell, but that she would fall for him sooner rather than later. Donatello asked why she called Splinter grandfather and this made Splinter look away as if trying to hid something. she told them that Splinter had a son named Hamato Iwata and that he was keeping it a secret from them. Splinter turned to them and knew that he would have to tell the story of Hamato Iwata his lost son, so he sat them down and prepared to tell them the story of his son Hamato Iwata.</p><p> </p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Story of Hamato Iwata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Master Splinter tells April, Casey, the turtles, and Rocksteady the story of Hamato Iwata his lost adoptive son. huge revelations are made as Rocksteady opens up to Splinter about the whereabouts of his lost son. What does he know about him? Where is he? and What happened to him for all of those years that he's been missing? All answers will be revealed in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here it is chapter 2 of my Tmnt story enjoy</p><p>bold text means the past and regular text means present</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splinter had everyone sit down and he slowly began to tell the tale of his lost son Hamato Iwata.</p><p> </p><p>"well it all began almost 30 years ago. After I fled Japan and came here to New York City".</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Flashback 30 years ago</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>           "It was a cold windy night as I prepared for bed I heard something coming from the surface. So I headed up to the surface and followed the sound to an alleyway, and when I found the source of the sound I was shocked and concerned. For right in front of me was an abandoned child left in the cold darkness of the alleyway. I took pity on the little one and brought him with into the sewers were I lived with my rat friends. Picking up the child I said <em><strong>"fear not my child come I shall take you where it is warmer and give you  all  my love and attention. I shall raise you as my own and one day I will train you in the sacred art of ninjitsu and then when I am gone you shall care on my legacy. I am getting ahead of myself come my child lets go where it's warm and cozy. I almost forgot to give you a name my young one. So from this day on you shall be known as Hamato Iwata heir to the Hamato clan." </strong></em> From that day on I took the child under my wing and raised hm as my own."</p><p> </p><p>           "Once the child was old enough to read and Write I began sending him to school on the surface, but as a saftey measure I enrolled him as Ivan Williams and told them my name was Yuri Williams and that we lived in an apartement in a small apartment in downtown Manhattan. Young Ivan was very frail and sickly as a child his growth rate was slower than most children. this resulted in him getting picked on a lot in school, but this never extinguished his desire to learn, and grow, and it became clear that he was a very hard working student. I remember the day I sent him off to preschool he was excited to meet other children his age and make friends, but I warned him that not everybody would want to be his friend. He understood and we left for the school when we arrived the teacher introduced herself to me and him. after she introduced herself she led young Ivan to the classroom and I walk off as he began his first day of preschool."</p><p> </p><p>          <strong>  "Alright Ivan why don't you go and try to make friends with some of your other classmates while I prepare todays lesson," she told him as she made her way to her desk. Ivan wandered around looking for someone to play with him, but no one seemed to want to play with him. He sat down at the crafts table by himself feeling isolated and unwanted by his classmates, but after a few mintues a litte girl named April came up to him and asked "hi there would you like to do arts and crafts with me?" Ivan smiled nervously and answered "Um sure I'll do arts and crafts with you April, it sounds like fun." The two young ones sat down and made all sorts of arts and crafts together. she smiled and knew that this was the start of a wonderful friendship between them, and little did Ivan know that she would become his very best friend.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>              The school day ended and Ivan waved goodbye to April as he reunited with his father Yuri A.K.A Yoshi. He reunited with his father and told him all about his day and his new friend April and how she wanted him to be his best friend. Yoshi smiled and allowed Ivan to be friends with this young girl and knew that it was the start of something wonderful between the two young chilodren and he knew that they would one day grow closer together. Arriving back home Ivan began telling the rats all about his day and his new friend April. Yoshi smiled a knew that soon he would be ready to hear the story of the Foot, and Hamato clans, and to one day inherit the title of leader of the Hamato clan. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>                 The child grew and he became fascinated in many subjects but his favorite things were cooking, and rhinos. Whenever he could Yoshi would take him to the Bronx Zoo to see the rhinos and everytime they went he would tell his father a different fun fact about rhinos and he would always pet them and wanna make friends with them. Sometimes he would even bring April along with him and the two grew closer, and closer as the years went by. Young Ivan although sickly became very agile, intelligent, and strong. Yoshi was impressed with his skills and on his 11th birthday gave him an amazing present his very own adopted rhhinoceros and he promised that one day they would go and visit his new friend Rocksteve. However this would never happens as the events of the coming years would play out and Yoshi would never be able to fufill his promise. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>                 "Alright Ivan run through your drills one more time, then will move on to more difficult ninjitsu skills." Yoshi told his preteen son who was going through his basic drills on an old tattered punching bag. After he completed his drills Yoshi show Ivan some kicking, and counterstike techniques when his best friend April arrived and decided to watch the two of them spar with one another, and she cheered on Ivan the whole time. He waved to his best friend, allowing Yoshi to strike him in the hip then Yoshi spoke "remember you musn't get distract, because by diving your attention you give the enemy the chance to strike back." Knocking Ivan to the ground and finishing with a bow, before helping his son to his feet. " I must say your cunning, agility, and strenght are all wonderful, but your concentration could use more work Ivan. That is why I called April here she was meant to distract you, but you were supposed to ignore her and focus on me but now I see that your concentration needs work, and I mean a lot of work. For without a laser like focus your enemies will get the better of you everytime. "Yes father I understsand, but I know that I'll never be a ninjitsu master like you." Ivan responed as April grabbed his arm and helped him up. "your training for today is over. So why don't you and April go have some fun after training so hard I think that you deserve it my son you have excelled greatly in your training and your studies. So by all means take the rest of the day off." Yoshi said as he watched the two preteens leave the sewer and he smiled knowning that his son was happy, and found someone to hang out with. He knew that they would only get closer as time went on.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>                       Several years passed and now April, and Ivan were very close to one another, and highschool seniors. April was one of the most popular girls in school, and Ivan was considered the least popular guy in school everyone would push him around and call him names. The worst was the most popular guy in school his name was Brandon and he would always bully or humiliate Ivan whenever he had the chance to. He always tried to ask April out but she always gave him the same answer "Ivan, and I are hanging out tonight, and you are mean, cruel, heartless, and a jerk leave Ivan alone and stop trying to get with me." This ticked him off and he would take out his anger on poor Ivan. Today he had a very nasty prank planned he would make Ivan soil himself in front of everyone at the assembly last period, and then maybe April would leave him and get together with him once and for all. Ivan walked with April to the cafeteria and the two sat together at lunch as senior pole category papers went around and the children had the chance to nominate who they thought deserved them, and once all the votes were collected winners would be announced at a special senior breakfast. April nominated him for class intellectual, and nicest smile, this made Ivan blush with embarassment as she wrote his name down, and he nominated her for best eyes, nicest hair, best smile, and most out going. At that moment Brandon opened Ivan's water bottle, and filled it up with milk instead. He knew that Ivan was lactose intolerant and this would surely make him soil his trousers. Ivan and April finished their food and made their way to their next class which was honors biology with their favorite teacher Ms. Schwartz.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>                      April and Ivan sat together in class, and she noticed that Ivan looked like he was sick to his stomach. She asked if he was alright and he replied yes making it look like he was alright, but she knew that something had to be wrong with him. He smiled nervously at her and the two focused on their lessons for the rest of class. Soon time came for the assembly and everyone filled into the cafeteria, and sat down as the principal prepared to speak with them. Once everyone was seated he told them that it was time to announce the winner of the schools poetry competion. Everyone grew excited with anticipation well everyone accepted Ivan who just sat their as his nerves were going through the roof. April grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, and his nerves almost faded away in an instant. "students I'm pleased to announce that the winner of the school's poetry competiton is Ivan williams congratulations Ivan will you please come on up and read your poem to everyone. So that we can all hear the wonderful poem that you wrote." Principal Jenkins announced as Ivan rose from his seat and walked up onto the stage and prepared to read the poem he wrote for the contest which was really a love poem for April whom he was very close to. </strong>
</p><p>           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>